1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of a gear-shift controlling apparatus of a saddle riding type vehicle represented by a motorcycle.
2. Description of Background Art
A motorcycle is known that is provided with a motor-driven transmission in which a command for shifting the motor-driven transmission is given by a foot operation with a change pedal. See, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-050389 (FIGS. 6 and 1).
A specific example of a gear change pedal mechanism capable of providing such a gear-shift in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-262233 (FIG. 5).
FIG. 5 of Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-262233 shows an apparatus in which components such as the step (124), the gear change pedal (18) and the click generating mechanism (150) are collectively attached to the attachment plate (122b).
All of the above components extend in a vehicle-width direction, and therefore affect the vehicle width.
However, size reduction in a vehicle-width direction is required for a certain type of the motorcycle.